Life's Joys
by DuskUchiha
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Lily Potter came to be? It might have something to do with her friends. Rose Indigo, Iris Annira, and Ixia Ligoron. There must have been something special about these guys.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Everything you recognize belongs to JKR. I only own Aiden, Rose, Iris, and Ixia.

Lily POV

As I looked around the station searching for my friends an untidy head of hair obscured my vision. "Can you please move your large head out of my way!?" I said. "But, my lovely Lily, then I wouldn't be as close to you," James biggest-git Potter replied, moving to grab my hand. "Leave me the hell alone Potter or I will hex you into next year!" I exclaimed. "Lils? Lils!" I hear from across the platform. "Rose!" I yell back in excitement. As Rose comes up I give her a big hug. "What about me?" I hear a sad voice ask from behind me. "Iris!" I yell as I turn around to hug her. "Don't forget me!" yelled our other friend Ixia jogging out of the crowd. Running towards her we gave her a group hug. "If you're giving out hugs I want one," complained a pouty voice from the crowd as Sirius Black came into view. "Go away Black!" yelled Ixia in an irritated voice. "No I don't think I will Annira," said Sirius as a creepy looking smirk appeared on his face. "Come on let's go find a seat" I said before Iris could reply. This was going to be a long year.

Rose POV

_I wonder if he'll notice me this year but even if he did it would be forbidden to be close to him let alone go on a date with him. I'm so confused!_

Iris POV

_Stupid Black I swear if he plays one prank on me this year I'm gonna kill him. _Suddenly I looked over at Rose, she seemed to be thinking hard about something. I nudged Lily and Ixia and pointed at Rose. Lily smiled sympathetically at her and Ixia shook her shoulder to break up her thoughts. "Remus again?" I asked. "Isn't it always?" she said sadly. "Don't worry he'll notice you eventually and screw the whole forbidden thing." I replied. "Yeah," she replied, lost in her own thoughts again. Suddenly I was struck with a realization. _Marauders_ _ruin everything._

Ixia POV

_The marauders can't be that stupid! I mean we can't ignore it forever. They're going to figure it out at some point. They get top marks in everything. _Out of nowhere I was hit in the head with something hard. Turning around to yell at whoever threw it my voice got caught in my throught. My crush was walking towards me and all I could focus on was his beautiful blonde hair cascading over his eyes. Suddenly somebody shook me out of my daydream. I looked up to see Lily looking at me and Rose and Iris silently laughing behind her. I gave Lily a grateful look and turned to look at Aiden. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hit you, I was trying to hit someone else, I mean…" he trailed off and it made me feel better to notice he was blushing. "It's okay it didn't really hurt anyway" I lied. "Well that's good, so I'll see ya later ok?" he asked timidly. "Ok," I replied dreamily as I watched him walk away. This was gonna be a great year.

Author's Note:

Ok that's it and please review and I will try to write longer chapters next time. But don't be too hard because this is only my first one and I will keep writing it.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Everything you recognize belongs to JKR. I only own Aiden, Rose, Iris, Ixia, and now Joey.

Rose POV

"Oh my god! Ixia you did it! You talked to him!"

exclaimed Iris as soon as we got into the compartment. "Talked to who?"

asked a smooth voice near the window. It seemed that in our excitement we had forgotten to check to see if the compartment was empty. "Hello Remus,"

I said quietly walking over to my favorite seat subconsciously which happened to be where Remus was sitting. "Hello Rosalie,"

replied Remus just as quietly. He was the only one who called me Rosalie. "How was your summer?"

I asked still quiet. "Oh it was…"

he trailed off as he noticed everyone looking at us. Suddenly Sirius broke the tension. "Don't I get a hello Indigo?!"

he exclaimed rudely. "No because I don't like being called by my last name."

I replied tersely back. "What about Rose?"

he questioned. "No only my friends can call me Rose!"

I exclaimed back. "Then what can I call you?"

he asked and you could tell he was on his wit's end. "You can call me Miss Indigo."

I said back and the whole compartment started rolling with laughter.

Lily POV

My friends and I get up about to leave when Potter turns to me and says those words, those seven words which are the exact reason I won't go out with him. He says "Will you go out with me?"

As I am about to respond I feel myself being dragged out of the compartment by my raised wand arm. "Why did you do that?"

I ask in a snappish tone. "Can't you just give him chance?"

Rose asks me with tired eyes and my gaze softens at once. "You know I can't, he is just so immature."

I answer back. "But he's changing can't you see that!"

Rose shouts at me as Ixia and Iris look on with wonder as their quietest friend yells. Rose stomps out muttering things we didn't even know she knew. _What have I just done?_

Iris POV

_Bloody hell! I can't believe Rose could say those things, and to Lily! What happened to her?_

Rose POV

As I am running down the hall my cheeks start to get streaked with tears. _Why can't Lily just do this one thing for me!? Why can't she just believe for once that I'm right?!_ As I am thinking I almost run into someone. "Sorry,"

I mumble but they catch my arm. "Are you alright?"

they ask in a worried voice. "Yeah, fine,"

I mumble and then give a hollow laugh. I had never been good at lying. "Here sit down,"

They tell me and I look up to see a person from our year and feel stupid that I don't know his name. "Thanks…"

I trail off trying to place a name to the face. "Joey,"

he supplies kindly for me and smiles sweetly.

Author's Note: Please review. I love reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: JKR owns everything but Joey, Aiden, Ixia, Rose, Iris, and the plot.

Ixia POV

I was getting worried. We hadn't seen Rose since she yelled at Lily and we were almost at Hogwarts. Just as I was about to yell at Lily I noticed how guilty she looked. I guess that is what kept Iris from punching her. You see although we all considered each other sisters, Rose was by far the littlest and most vulnerable sister. So what we saw walking down the hallway shocked us quite a bit.

Rose POV

I don't know how it happened. One minute we were talking about our favorite books and the next he was asking me to Hogsmeade. So as we walked down the corridor hand in hand my unhappiness with my friends faded as I tried to ignore the stares. Suddenly all I saw was Remus and how jealous he looked. _Maybe I shouldn't have done this. _Then I saw my friends shocked faces and I knew I had some explaining to do. So I said goodbye to Joey and walked toward my doom.

Iris POV

"What the hell, Rose?! Who was that?!" I yelled. "He's Joey Anemak and he's my boyfriend," Rose answered nervously. You're not gonna kill me or him are you?" she said talking to all of us.

"Oh of course not, but what about Remus?" asked Lily.

"Well I've come to the conclusion that Remus doesn't like me so I've decided to move on. I can't dwell on him forever," Rose answered confidently.

"Ok if you're sure," Ixia answered doubtfully.

Lily POV

Feeling really bad about earlier I tried to explain myself, "I'm so sorry about earlier, it's just that Potter, well you know…"

"It's okay Lils, I shouldn't have pushed," Rose said cutting my apology short.

Suddenly The Marauders entered our compartment.

"So who was that you were walking with Indigo?" Sirius asked looking sincerely curious.

"For your information, that was my boyfriend, Joey," Rose replied looking annoyed. "Now, can you please get out?" Iris said looking annoyed also.

"You know what I think we will, we should go and find this Joey anyway. Make sure he's a good person. Come on my fellow Marauders," Sirius responded.

"No!" Rose yelled, "Leave him alone!"

Suddenly Iris stood up and looked as though she had just gotten the most brilliant idea ever. "Don't worry I'll talk to them Rose," she said as she pushed them out of the compartment and down the hall. _Oh great, one of Iris's wonderful plans. This'll be a disaster._

Iris POV

As I pushed The Marauders into an empty compartment, they all looked so surprised. "Ok, so I'm guessing you don't know what this is about?" I asked them.

"Yeah we do, you just said the reason in the compartment," Peter said obliviously.

I put my hand on my face as I heard a smacking noise.

"No Wormtail, she just said that to her friends, it's actually a different reason," James said as though talking to a three-year old.

"So what's the real reason?" Sirius asked.

"Do you know who Joey Anamek is?" I asked them.

"Yeah only one of the biggest players at Hogwarts," Sirius said laughing.

"You won't be laughing after I tell you who he's dating," I told him with the most serious face ever.

"Ok tell me," Sirius said but I could tell he was just being patronizing.

"That man whore has his claws in our little Rose!" I yelled beginning to panic.

""What!" they all yelled except Peter.

"I know!" I say becoming increasingly hysterical.

"But," I say calming down a bit, "I do have a plan to break them up,"

"What is it?" James asked desperately. Ok so maybe it wasn't just us who thought of Rose as a little sister.

"Ok I'll tell you but first I have to ask Remus a question," I told them and then turned to Remus, "Do you like Rose?"

Remus looked at me in confusion, "Of course I do, who wouldn't like her,"

I looked at him sternly, "No Remus I mean do you like her more than a sister?"

All of us turned to hear his answer.

Author's Note: Ok so I'm sorry about the cliffhanger for those of you actually reading my story. But I promise that if you review I'll work really hard on getting the next chapter out.


End file.
